forget him, try to love me please
by chikafusa ryuuko
Summary: "Jangan dihapus, biar air matanya ini jadi bukti, kalau sampai sekarangpun kau masih mencintainya, Sakura?"/"Kau akan meninggalkanku juga, Naruto?"/"Kau tahu, aku tak mungkin mampu, Sakura." my second projek. a narusaku fanfic. mind to readandreview?


Aku melihatmu. Lagi-lagi kau menangis. Kau menangis lagi untuknya, untuknya yang melukaimu, terus dan terus.

Berhentilah menangis, berhentilah, kumohon berhentilah untukku. Karena ada aku untukmu. Tepat disampingmu.

_Aku tahu kau tak dapat melupakannya  
Meski kini aku ada tepat di sampingmu_

Aku benci ini, aku bukannya buta sehingga tidak dapat melihat kau yang masih mencintainya. Aku juga tidak tuli untuk tidak mendengar kau masih sering salah memanggilku dengan namanya. Aku juga bukannya tidak peka untuk tidak menyadari kalau kau masih dipenuhi olehnya, untuk menyadari kalau masih belum ada cinta untukku, sedikitpun itu. Ayolah, i've know you way too long to know that.

Aku hanya mencoba membutakan mataku, menulikan telingaku serta mematikan hatiku. Mencoba lari dari kejaran kenyataan. Aku takut Sakura, aku takut pada kenyataan. Kenyataan yang menggariskan hatimu akan selalu untuknya.

* * *

A Naruto fanfic by Chikafusa ryuuko

Mu second project

…

-Forget him, try to love me please-

* * *

"Kau menangis, Sakura-chan?" kulihat dia sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculanku. Mungkin dia kalut karena tertangkap basah sedang menangis olehku. Ayolah, ini bukan kali pertama aku melihatnya menangis. Aku sudah berulang kali melihat hal ini, aku hanya tidak berani mengganggunya pada saat-saat itu. Lebih tepatnya aku takut mengganggunya. Takut dia akan meninggalkanku karena terus mencampuri urusannya.

"Na-Naruto, sejak kapan kau?"

"Cukup lama, setidaknya untuk mengetahui kalau kau sedang menangis," jawabku singkat. Kududukkan diri disebelahnya. Buru-buru dihapusnya aliran sungai kecil yang mengaliri kedua pipinya.

"Jangan dihapus," tanganku menghentikan aksi kedua tangan mungilnya. "Biar air matanya ini jadi bukti, kalau sampai sekarangpun kau masih mencintainya, Sakura?"

Salah, bukan itu yang ingin ku ucapkan. Aku ingin berteriak 'berhenti menangis Sakura, berhenti menangisinya. Lihat aku, aku ada disini, bersamamu. Dia jahat Sakura, dia pergi meninggalkanmu. Mencampakkanmu, hanya karena perintah orang tuanya. Hanya karena perjodohan bodohnya. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memperjuangkan cintanya untukmu. Lihat aku Sakura, aku selalu menomor satukanmu diatas apapun. Diatas kepentinganku, diatas kesenanganku. Tak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap egois seperti ini?' sayang aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan itu semua. ahhh, lagi-lagi aku berbohong padanya. Pantas saja tuhan marah padaku, sehingga tidak pernah membukan pintu hati Sakura untukku. Aku terlalu sering membohonginya. Bersikap seolah aku adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya melebihi siapapun. Bersikap seolah aku mencintainya, dan mengabaikan semua kepingan Sasuke yang masih terus dibawanya. Bohong, itu topeng. Topeng agar Sakura mau melihatku. Aku terlalu mencintainya sampai rela mencintainya dengan topengku.

"Tidak Naruto. Aku tidak menangisinya. Aku hanya… hanya," dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tangannya yang kugenggam jatuh bebas keatas pangkuannya. Tidak, bukan aku yang melepasnya. Dia yang menarik tangannya dari genggamanku.

"Hanya mencintainya kan?" ujarku lirih, menyembunyikan nada kesakitan disetiap kosa kataku.

"Maaf,"ujarnya lirih. Ohh, tidak Sakura. Tidak ada yang perlu ku maafkan darimu. Akulah yang pantas memintanya darimu. Maaf karena aku memaksamu melupakannya. Maaf karena cintaku padamu terlalu membebani pikiranmu. Maaf karena, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Maaf.

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Sakura," bisikku lembut. Tangan tanku bergerak mengelus rambut merah mudanya. Kepalanya yang tertunduk terangkat. Dari tempatku, aku dapat melihat jelas mata emeraldnya. Mata yang menghipnotisku bertahun-tahun untuk terus mengikutinya.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya ragu. Aku melemparkan sunyum khas Narutoku padanya.

"Tidak," sungguh, aku tidak berbohong kali ini padanya. sesakit apapun dia menyakitiku, aku tidak akan pernah marah padanya. Kalaupun aku memang pernah marah, tak mungkin aku bertahan sampai dengan sekarang. Aku mungkin sudah meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat dia berulang kali menolakku, saat dia berulang kali mempermainkanku, saat dia berulang kali menghancurkan hatiku, saat dia menjadikanku… pelarian.

_Jangan pernah berdusta,  
Aku merasakannya  
Cintamu belum berakhir untuk dia  
Sekiranya aku hanya persinggahanmu  
_

Begitu sadar, dia sudah ada dipelukanku. Terisak disana, membasahi pundakku dengan air matanya.

"Aku benci dia," lirihnya. '_Aku juga'_

"Aku membencinya karena terus menyakitiku dengan kepingannya," sambungnya. _'Dan aku membencinya karena dia terus menyakitimu Sakura'_

"Tapi aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri, Naruto," isaknya makin kuat. "Aku benci, karena aku tidak pernah bisa menerima cintamu untukku. Aku benci karena aku terlalu egois untuk mencintai Sasuke, tapi aku juga tidak mau melepasmu. Aku membenci diriku sendiri,"

'_Dan aku begitu mencintaimu'_

Dan suatu hal yang menyakitkan begitu menyadari semakin kuat dia mencoba melupakan Sasuke, semakin kuat juga rasa cintanya untuk Sasuke. Sembilan tahun cintaku untuknya, takkan mampu menandingi tiga tahun kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke. mungkin cintanya pada pria itu sama besar dengan cintaku padanya.

Aku tidak ingin turut serta menyakitinya. Aku tahu sampai kapanpun menandingi Uchiha muda itu tidaklah gampang. Dia selalu lebih unggul dariku dalam hal apapun. Sekolah, pelajaran, olah raga, cara berfikir, selera dan bahkan hati Sakura. Curang memang, tuhan menciptakannya dengan segala kesempurnaan, sedangkan tidak untukku.

"kau menyesal bersamaku, Sakura?" tanyaku lirih. Entah kenapa, kalimat yang pantang bagiku untuk diucapkan itu, akhirnya keluar juga, diluar kendaliku. Sial, kalau sudah begini lebih baik diteruskan saja semua.

"kalau kau menyesal, kita bisa mengakhirinya."

_Lebih baik katakan sebelum ini jauh  
Karena cinta bagiku harta yang berharga  
Aku tak ingin kehilangannya  
_

Mungkin sekarang Sakura akan berfikir kalau aku sudah lelah menungguinya. Kalau semua ucapanku tentang cintaku yang abadi hanya omong besar belaka.

Tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih dari ini lagi. Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah orang kuat seperti dulu lagi. Naruto yang sekarang hanya laki-laki rapuh menyedihkan yang masih terus mengemis cinta pada gadis yang sudah berulang kali mencabik hatinya. Pada gadis yang digariskan takdir bukan untuknya. Beginilah jadinya kalau kau berani menentang takdir.

_Segalanya ku berikan untukmu,  
Tiada rasa cinta tersisa  
_

Sakura menarik diri dari pelukanku. Menatapku tidak percaya, seolah yang baru saja didengarnya itu hanya ilusi belaka.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku juga, Naruto?" matanya kembali berair. Aku menundukkan kepala

"Kau tahu, aku tak mungkin mampu, Sakura." Jawabku tegas walaupun terdengar sedikit bergetar. "Aku hanya, hanya takut pada ketidak pastian ini." hampir sepuluh tahun aku mencintainya, baru kali ini aku takut pada ketidak pastian yang diberikannya padaku. Baru kali ini aku mempertanyakan hal ini padanya. Aku hanya takut, jika Sasuke nanti kembali padanya. Apa dia akan meninggalkanku lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Apa kesabaranku selama ini sia-sia, tak berarti. Aku hanya takut kehilagannya, itu saja.

"Kumohon Naruto. Jangan tinggalkan aku sekarang Naruto. Disaat aku akan membuang kepingan Sasuke dari hidupku." Lirihnya, kembali dia menghambur kedalam pelukanku. Tangisnya pecah kembali didadaku.

"Jangan disaat aku mulai belajar untuk mencintaimu Naruto," tambahnya. Mataku membulat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia memberiku sebuah kepastian.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk hal itu, kalau itu hanya membebanimu, Sakura." Aku masih berusaha menasehatinya. Aku tidak mau pada akhirnya dia hanya akan menyesal karena mencoba mencintaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak terbebani," jawabnya sesenggukan akibat tangisnya.

Cukup lama kami terdiam, Sakura masih sesenggukan dipelukanku, sedang aku masih belum bisa menerima kepastian yang baru saja Sakura berikan untukku. Dia akan belajar mencintaiku. Hal yang bahkan hampir sepuluh tahun belakangan ini tidak berani aku pikirkan. Dan sekarang dia menjanjikannya untukku.

"Naruto," suara halus barusan cukup mengejutkanku. Begitu sadar, Sakura sudah berhenti terisak. Tanganku juga entah kapan sudah berapa dihelaian merah mudanya.

"Hm," kataku merespon. Entah kenapa aku yang biasa menyimpan berpuluh juta stok bahan pembicaraan ini sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau keberatan jika kita mulai semua dari awal?" tanyanya, aku tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sakura." Jawabku lembut.

Sepertinya dia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku barusan.

"ayo mulai semua dengan," Sakura menarik diri dari pelukanku, kepalanya sekarang berada tepat disebelah kepalaku. Bahkan dari jarak sedekat ini aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya yang menerpa bagian leher serta telingaku.

"I love you, Naruto" bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. Dan untuk beberapa saat tubuhku menegang untuk hal yang tidak aku ketahui pasti penyebabnya. Sungguh, apa yang baru saja kudengar itu memang benar Sakura yang mengatakannya? Apa dia benar-benar mengatakan itu untukku?

"Kau bagaimana?" tanyanya. Oh tuhan, ternyata benar-benar dia yang mengatakannya. Dan itu benar-benar buatku. Untukku darinya. Aku ingin secepat mungkin membalasnya. Berteriak bahwa aku juga mencintainya, mencintanya melebihi apapun. Mengulang kembali kata-kata cinta yang selama ini terus meneruh aku ucapkan berulang-ulang seperti sugesti untuknya. Tapi mulutku kaku untuk hal yang tidak jelas. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan empat kata yang dapat membalas ucapannya barusan.

"I...I...I...lo-lo-love you too, Sa-Sakura-chan." Jawabku tergagap. Aku tergagap untuk mengucapkan kata yang ku ucapkan setiap hari untuknya. Konyol memang.

Kulihat dia tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu menarikku lagi kedalam pelukannya. Kali ini aku yang dalam pelukannya, bukan dia.

"I'll try to love you, right now." bisiknya lembut." So believe that."

_S'moga saja waktu kan membuatmu  
Memahami tulusnya kasihku  
Terima aku apa adanya_

_

* * *

_Owari~

**-LOWONGAN KERJA-**

Membutuhkan beberapa readers yang bersedia untuk menjadi reviewers untuk mengomentari fic kedua ini. dikarenakan masih sangat pemula, harap dimaklumi kalau terdapar banyak kesalahan didalam pembuatan fic. Sedikit ilmu dari anada dapat begitu berguna untuk saya.

Nb : semua saran dan kritik diterima, asal tidak mengandung unsure flame atau sebagainya yang berbau menghina.

Your review is appreciated.

So review please~


End file.
